


Happy Hour

by coco_beans



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom George, M/M, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sub George, dom dream, fluffy sex, george gets caught haha, sweater paws :3, top dream, tummy bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coco_beans/pseuds/coco_beans
Summary: george is feeling happy
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 303





	Happy Hour

**Author's Note:**

> give me recommendations of things you you want written in the future! sorry this is kinda bad lmaoaoaoa

“Im going out for a bit!”, George hears dream yell from the front door. “ok, bye!”, George yells back. He hears the front door close a few minutes later signifying that dream had left. George had thought for a few moments on what he should do. He was feeling bored and was looking to change that.

He had soon wandered into his roommates (and long time crush) room, looking for something to do. He had soon stumbled upon dreams jacket. It was so much bigger than him and looked comfortable. George had an internal conflict on wether or not he should wear it, then deciding that he will considering that he didn’t think dream would be home for a while. 

As he slipped the hoodie on he soon started to smell the arousing scent of dream. Pinewood and Cinnamon. It smelled so safe and nice, and George was extremely happy about it. Although that didn't last long when George started feeling warmth pooling in his gut. He started feeling extremely bothered within a matter of seconds. He thought about how crazy it was that even just the scent of dream is getting him this aroused. 

He sits down on dreams bed, forgetting he was even is his room as he swiftly slips his pants down. He palms himself through his boxers before slipping his hands down onto his length. He starts slowly stroking his cock at a slow pace. “N-ngh, dream please”, he moaned out. George had started to use the sweater sleeves to create more friction making him moan out a but louder. 

George was so caught up in the pleasure that he hadn’t heard the front door open. “Hey George, have you seen my ho-,” he paused within seeing George, “-odie”, he finished. George paused, eyes widening and his facing turning even more flushed. “I-i can explain-“ George stuttered out before he was cut off by dream walking over and leaning over him. “Oh baby you look so precious in my hoodie.” Dream whispered next his ear, several octaves lower than normal. George moaned out at the tone of dream voice. 

Dream took Georges cock into his hand and slowly started stroking, dream took note of how small George's cock was and smirked to himself. George moan extremely loud due to the fact that dreams hand is so much bigger than his cock. “So pretty, so tiny, so good for me aren’t you, love?” Dream said, George keened at the praise. “Inside p-please,” George had whispered in a hushed tone. “What was that, pup?” George whined at the nickname, and said “please f-fuck me please please please, mm need it in me please.”. “Good boy, begging so nicely for me, such a pretty baby”. 

George was basically glowing from the praise. “Alright baby, stretch yourself out for me.” Dream had said. George was confused, he thought dream was gonna stretch him. “Mm c-can you stretch me please, my fingers, not enough” George stuttered out as he held up his hand comparing it to dreams hand. Dream smiled softly and laid George down on his back. He slowly slipped George’s boxers all the way off and spread his legs apart. Dream went over and grabbed the lube off of his night stand. He slowly lubed up his fingers and waited for them to warm, before slowly inserting a finger into George. George had moaned out at the size of dreams finger. It was so much longer and thicker than his small and skinny fingers. A few minutes later George had moaned out a small ‘more’ making dream add a second finger, scissoring George at a fast pace. Soon enough George had 4 of dream fingers in him. 

Dream took his fingers out of George and started to lube up his 9 inch length, compared to George, there was a 5 inch difference which aroused george even more. George was snapped out of his trance as dream slowly started pushing into him. George gasped out and whimpered as he noticed a small bulge on his stomach, which made him blush and whine out softly. Dream noticed and looked down at what George was staring at and smirked. He started thrusting in and out at a fast pace while simultaneously pushing down on the bulge on George’s stomach.

George was whimpering and moaning out at the feeling. “Mm dream so close so close mm love you love you” George moaned out. “Love you too baby, cum for me sweetheart” dream said. George gasped and he swore that he saw stars. 

Dream dropped down next to George and gave him a kiss on his temple. 

“Mm love you dreamy”

“Love you too, baby”


End file.
